


Gemless wonder Snippet: After the battle

by DSDUKE



Series: Gemless Wonder [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Light Angst, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSDUKE/pseuds/DSDUKE
Summary: Connie said nothing as Steven kissed her wounds, closing them almost instantaneously, leaving little scars. She was ashamed and embarrassed...She looked to Garnet for assistance but by the look of shame on her face, he already laid into her while she was out...Which mean he knew of her moonlighting





	Gemless wonder Snippet: After the battle

**Author's Note:**

> For Connverse bomb 2018..AND a Gemless wonder Snippet.

Connverse Bomb 2018: Prompt 2: Healing Kisses / Cuddling..

 

Within the condo, Connie said nothing as Steven kissed her wounds, closing them almost instantaneously,leaving little scars. She was ashamed and embarrassed...She looked to Garnet for assistance but by the look of shame on her face, he already laid into her while she was out...Which mean he knew of her moonlighting.  She followed every directive he gave her as he worked,his fully diamond eyes full of worry, anger,and determination. It was then her partner: Variscite, spoke to her, from  _ within _ .

 

_ V:(Hostess..He will not hurt us.please be calm.) _

 

_ C:(Yeah,I know...Hey good work back there?) _

 

_ V:(No..We were outmatched..horrendously. We were in no condition to fight a fourth battle...especially against that monster, zirconia.The stars must cherish you, Anyone else would have perished....) _

 

_ C(:Ouch...Happy you survived too V.) _

 

_ V:(...I’m ecstatic you're still here with me C.I maybe an parasitic amalgamation of multiple gems.,but it'd be a burden being in complete control of a broken corpse.) _

 

_ C:(I’ll keep than in mind.. V..was you aware the whole time?..What happened after I passed out from blood lost..) _

 

_ V:(Pink Diamond, the beast, the fusion,and the jasper interfered before the zirconia could finish us off .He healed you enough to put you out of death's way...Through mouth to mouth contact. During the time,Garnet and Jasper fought off Zirconia.He was able to dissipate the jasper before escaping with a crack of his own.] _

 

Connie didn't have the time to muse over the information, as she felt herself being princess carried in Stevens arm. She was a bit shy at, having nothing but a blanket and her undergarments on, due to his need to heal all traces of tonight's gauntlet. He walked into the room and placed her gently on her bed, as if she might break otherwise.

 

Connie was a bit annoyed at his light handed touch until she saw him smile as he took a quick glance around and explore her room, looking over all the things she had done over her seven months in Empire.

 

Things that included a desk with a photo album featuring pictures of her and her loftmates (who were gone for the week on a retreat), of the gems when the came to visit Empire. Of their friends from home; The Maheswarens, and even his dad with andy during various visits. 

 

There was also an scan disk that said ‘photoshoot’ which cause him to blush and smile wider. He knew what that was and was surprised she kept a digital copy. On the far left,nearest to the bed was a small unassuming   pink diamond like crystal: a diamond communicator. One they use every morning and night to speak to each other directly.

Scheduling in classes of STEM and archeology...Not what you expect from a future president. She also had three monitor setup for her desktop and laptop..Which the background of each seem to be a slideshow of him, her and Stevonnie. He swelled with pride at that.

The room held other things as well. Some newspaper clipping about the Crystal Wonder for one thing..and an police radio. There was her violin and her sword leaning nearby on the wall. Figures, Books(both for entertainment and school), Movies, and even the latest Sadie killer and the suspects CD, to add to her collection.

 

As he took his time to explore her room,Connie took notice that while they were softer they never returned to the human brown, she fell for.

 

_ C:(Guess he's still mad..Can't blame him though.) _

 

It was his first time visiting her in college, and that is what he was greeted with. Her losing a fight as Crystal Wonder. Nearly losing her life, needing to be saved. She looked down and balled her fist in anger.

 

C _ :( It's so frustrating! I thought I was getting better at this Hero thing. How could I be so...Pig-headed! How can I defend Empire, when I can't defend myself!?) _

 

S:[Nice room Nini, you ok there?]

 

She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't  even realize when her Jam lover sat beside her. She looked up at his glistening  browns apologetically before tackling him down on to the bed. Holding him tight. She broke down into sobs when she felt his tight yet gentle hold, feeling his silent cry through shivers; hearing him console her and thanking her for being alive. 

 

They will talk about it. About V and her, The battles she been facing, everything that has happened during her time in Empire..But for now, in this moment, they chose to forget the rest of the world and bask in each other's existence.


End file.
